1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing catamenial and tampon devices and, in particular, to a method which completely simplifies the conventional way of making an odor absorbent tampon; for example, by eliminating the additional processing steps normally employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants assignee, as well as a number of other makers of catamenial or tampon devices, currently market such devices which achieve odor adsorbency in non-deodorant catamenials or tampons. However, such adsorbency is typically provided by a strip comprising an odor adsorbing material adhered to a non-woven material with an acrylic binder. The odor adsorbent strip is fed into the tampon forming machine along with rayon pads. The pads and strip are then formed into the tampon pledget. Alternately, the odor adsorbing material is mixed with water (a suspension aid, e.g., Veegum may be used) and added as a slurry directly to the rayon pads prior to their formation into the tampon pledget.
It will be manifest to those skilled in this art that the addition of the odor adsorbent strip, as described, is costly. A less costly alternative to the addition of a strip is to apply the odor adsorbent material, for example, as a powder or in a slurry, directly to the tampon. However, this and similar lower cost alternatives are technically more difficult since they involve additional steps in the tampon forming process and have the potential for leaving residue that would accumulate on the tampon forming equipment.
What has been discovered or recognized is that the technically difficult and problematic techniques, which are currently followed as possible alternatives for the addition of the odor adsorbent strip, can be side-stepped or avoided by adopting a more efficient method.
As background for an understanding and appreciation of the present invention, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,222,857, 3,339,357, 3,479,811, and 5,460,881. Although these relate in general to process and apparatus for producing impregnated fiber materials of one kind or another, they fail to recognize what is inherent in the concept of the present invention: that a significant advantage is obtained by uniquely combining with the usual steps involved in producing a catamenial/tampon device, the step--at the beginning of the process--of embedding the odor adsorbent material in the matrix fibers while these fibers are being formed or processed; in other words, at a time prior to the actual formation or fabrication of the tampon pledget.
A substantial benefit which results from the unique step described is that there is uniform distribution of the adsorbent within the finished catamenial/tampon product. This result contrasts sharply with that obtained by use of conventional processes.